


Until The End of Time

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Birth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hummel-Anderson Family, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Original Hummel-Anderson Child, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen fic, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's teenage daughter gives her baby up for adoption.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Until The End of Time

**(Before you read this please know that I have no idea how all of this works. I mean I know some but I’m just writing this off the top of my head so that it’ll go well with the storyline)**

The family of three sat in the waiting room of the adoption agency, one of which both Kurt and Blaine have done enough research on to make sure they’re working with the right people for their daughter.

It’s been a rather difficult last five months for all three of them, Lizzie especially since she’s the one that’s five months pregnant but it’s just been a rollercoaster for the whole family. They never expected their daughter to be knocked up by sixteen but after going to one party on the Upper East Side, Lizzie was left to deal with the consequences of this unwanted pregnancy.

Lizzie didn’t have the heart to abort the baby, however, she knew she didn’t have the patience or time or money to raise a baby at just sixteen. The boy who knocked her up made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with the baby and practically left without trace.

Once word spread throughout her school that she was pregnant, no one really knew how to react. They didn’t know if they should feel bad for her and think of her as a slut because she was liked by a lot of people, so no one knew what to believe when perfect Lizzie showed up to school one day pregnant. She had a large group of friends, some of which have decided to avoid contact with Lizzie because she’s pregnant, others have been there to support her.

Kurt and Blaine surely didn’t expect this but they were never the type of people to judge so easily after what they’ve been through in high school. They kept an open mind when it was confirmed that their daughter was pregnant. Kurt could barely hold it together and stepped out of the room while Blaine stayed with Lizzie, who was crying on the small bed where they just performed an ultrasound. He kept telling his daughter that Kurt just needed a minute to wrap it around in his head that she was actually pregnant.

They’ve always made it their number one priority to provide for Lizzie and support her no matter what, and this, well, they knew they had to support her and her decisions regarding the baby. Which brings them to the adoption agency today. Lizzie has decided to give up her baby to someone she felt is ready for one. Someone much older and mature, someone fit to be a parent, unlike her.

“Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson?” A middle aged woman asks as she stands in the doorway leading to the back offices. They all nod and stand up, she smiles at them and brings them down the hall, letting them enter in her office. “Take a seat. Can I get you guys anything to drink? Some water or coffee?” She kindly offers.

“Uh, no thanks. We’re all set.” Kurt says, adjusting his black sweater. He crosses his legs and glances over at his husband and daughter both of them staring at the woman sitting at her desk.

“Okay, well I’m Jessica Bailey, one of the top workers here at the agency, so you’ve come to the right place. I take it you’re Elizabeth, correct?” She asks, grinning at their daughter.

“Yes and I go by Lizzie. Elizabeth is way too formal for me.” She says causing Jessica to laugh. “These are my parents, Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson.” They both shake Jessica’s hand and she goes through Lizzie’s file, reading over a few things before looking back up at the three.

“Before we go through everything, I just want you to know that no one here is going to judge you Lizzie. Your parents have brought you to the right place and I’m going to work with you to make sure this goes smoothly. You have nothing to worry about, okay?”

“Okay.” Lizzie nods and smiles at both her parents. “Thank you.”

“Alright.” Jessica sighs and pulls out a stack of papers, setting them on her desk. “So let’s see here.”

Jessica goes on explaining the whole adoption process to Lizzie and her parents for them to fully understand. She even gave Kurt and Blaine some pamphlets and other resources so that they can educate themselves through this time with their daughter.

About an hour goes by and Jessica was finishing up going through the large amount of papers on her desk. As she reaches the final page, she folds her hands together and sweetly smiles at Lizzie. “You have the option of this being an opened or closed adoption.” She says. Lizzie shoots a look of uncertainty towards her parents then back to Jessica. “Open or closed? W-What does that mean?”

“Well if it’s an open adoption then you’ll have contact with the family that has adopted the baby and you can be in their life during certain times. If it’s closed then there will be no contact with you or the baby’s family when the baby is born and even after. However, you get the option of choosing who you think would be a good choice for your unborn child.” As she says that, she hands Lizzie a thick file folder filled with papers stapled together. “These are all the families looking to adopt so your homework is to go through them together as a family and discuss a possible choice.”

Lizzie nods flipping through the pages then sets it onto her lap. “That should be easy enough.” She says with a slight sigh and Jessica’s smile grows. “Great, well I will see you in a few weeks when you’ve come to a decision and here’s my card if you want to call with questions, my email is on there too.” She says, handing Lizzie the small cream colored business card.

Lizzie thanks her and they all get up from their seats, saying bye to Jessica.

“It was nice to meet you, I hope to hear from you soon. Take care.” She opens the door and they file out of the small office.

They walk out of the office and head over to the elevators.

“So, what did you think? You still wanna do this?” Blaine asks his daughter.

“Yeah, I mean it’s the only thing that seems right, right?” He shrugs which makes Lizzie start to second guess herself and her decision about putting her child up for adoption. She swallows and follows them into the elevator, remaining quiet for the rest of their trip home.

Once they got back to their penthouse apartment, Lizzie brought herself to her room while her parents stayed back to make lunch. She laid on her bed and ran her hand up and down her rounded belly.

“You think I’m making the right decision, right?” She quietly asks her growing bump. “I mean I know we don’t necessarily know each other but I’m only doing this so you can live the life you deserve. I’m not doing this out of spite, I promise. I just want you to be well taken care of, you know?” She exhales and scoots down so that she was laying flat on her back. “Please don’t hate me for this. I’m only doing what’s best for you, I promise.”

After the little thing her dad did early, she felt like this wasn’t the right decision for her. She knew he didn’t mean anything by it but with how her mind and hormones have been, her anxiety hasn’t been the best so she’s constantly worrying and overthinking everything. She just wishes someone would really tell her how they feel about this and quit hiding behind this mask they put up in front of her.

All Lizzie wants is the truth and sometimes she feels like she’s never gonna get it.

\---

Several weeks have gone by and Lizzie’s been going through all the families that are looking to adopt a child. She’s been very stressed out lately and almost fainted this morning so Kurt kept her home and called out of work to keep an eye on her. He called her OB who told him to make sure she stays hydrated and well fed.

Now, at nearly 9:30 at night, Lizzie was awake after sleeping almost the whole day. Kurt had woken her up around 2ish to feed her some soup but she could only take a few spoonfuls then went back to sleep right away. She didn’t expect to be so tired, but it felt sort of refreshing to catch up.

After checking her phone, she got up from her bed and used the brightness of her phone to navigate her way around her room since it was complete darkness. She eventually found the light and turned it on, illuminating the room. It wasn’t the usual light she uses since she has strings of lights hanging around but she didn’t feel like plugging them in tonight.

She walks over to her mirror and frowns seeing how big she’s gotten over the last few weeks. Though others may not notice it, she definitely notices and it bothers her. But she knows that it won’t last forever. She turns side to side staring at her ever growing bump and sighs, shaking her head with a slight eye roll. She hears someone clear their throat down the hall and goes to her door, peeking out to see her parent’s bedroom lit up. She turns off her light and heads down the hall, lightly knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

She pushes the door open and her lips curl into a small smile when she sees her mother sitting up in bed, flipping through the newest issue of Vogue with his glasses on. Kurt only ever wore his glasses at night just like Blaine, every other time they have their contacts in. His smile mirrors hers and he welcomes her in.

“Hi baby. Feeling better?” He asks, watching as she gets onto the bed next to him.

“Somewhat.” She sighs and lays on her side, staring up at her mom. “Can we talk?”

“Absolutely.” He puts his magazine down and lays down on his side, opposite his daughter, and holds his head up with his fist. “What do you want to talk about, Liz?”

She continues to look in his eyes and her bottom lip starts to quiver resulting in tears to come on. “Aww sweetie.” Kurt frowns and reaches over to grab some tissues from his bedside table and gives them to her. She mutters a wet thank you as he sadly watches his daughter fix herself up. “What’s going on, baby?”

“I just...I” She swallows back the knot in her throat and takes a deep breath, gathering her thoughts before she speaks. “I j-just want to know if I’m making the right decision with all of this.” She says and Kurt slowly nods as she wipes the fallen tears on her rosy cheeks.

Kurt bite on my bottom lip and moves his daughter’s hair away from her face. “Sweetheart, daddy and I told you that if this is the decision you want to make then we will be right beside you with it. But there’s something else bothering you, what is it?”

“Well, I d-don’t know if I can do this.” She sniffles. “Is it g-going to be hard?”

“Yeah, it’s going to be very hard but you know that you have us and your whole family here for you. If you want, we can also look into getting you a therapist afterwards because a lot of new moms experience postpartum depression and if you feel you’ll need it then we’ll be more than happy to get you the help you need.” He says, still slightly smiling. “You have to understand Lizzie that this is a big decision to make and of course we want you to be happy, so if giving up this baby is what you want to do then so be it. You know that I’m always going to have your back.”

“I know mom. I just…” She closes her eyes and shrugs, frowning. “Do you regret having me? You were both so young and-”

“Shh.” Kurt puts his finger over her lips and stops her from talking. “Of course we don’t regret having you. I mean yeah we were young but we knew we wanted a family and then you happened and our lives changed.”

“Did you like the way it changed?”

“Well it was a bit of an adjustment with college and work but everyday we’d come home and get to be with you.” He smiles thinking back to when Lizzie was a baby. “I mean you’re our daughter, you were made from the love your father and I share and I just always thought that was the most incredible thing to have.” He goes on and continues to think when he and Blaine were so overwhelmed with everything but their daughter’s smile always brought them peace whenever things got too hectic.

“Mom, I just want to make sure this is the right choice and that I’m not making a mistake.” Lizzie says as fresh tears still fall from her eyes. “I don’t want the kid to grow up thinking I didn’t want them, well you know what I mean, but still.”

Kurt clicks his tongue hearing the sadness and fear in his daughter’s voice and just wanted to hold her and tell her it’s all going to be okay but he honestly didn’t know what was going to happen.

He moves and sets his hand on her shoulder, squeezing just a tiny bit. “You have your whole life ahead of you, Lizzie. I know you have dreams and goals for yourself and I want you to be able to achieve all of them in life. But you can choose wherever you want to go in life and what you want to do in it. You’re young and have a while until your life actually starts, enjoy this while it lasts because it’s not going to last forever.” He says with her nodding at every word. “I know in my heart that you want to go far in life and I also know that you don’t want this baby to have the life it deserves so maybe the adoption will be the best thing for both of you.”

She continues to nod and wipes more of her tears.

“Look at Auntie Quinn, she had a baby at sixteen and they gave her up for adoption. Both Quinn and your uncle knew they weren’t ready for a baby at that age and they don’t regret their decision because they knew she was going to be taken care of a lot more than what they would’ve done.” He tells her and moves so that he was rubbing circles on her back. “No matter what you choose, I want you to know that daddy and I are always going to support you. It’s going to be a tough process but you know that we’re going to be here to help you through it.”

She sniffles and cries, “Thank you, mom. For everything.” Kurt pulls her close to his chest and smiles as a few tears fall from his own eyes. “You’ve always been the best.”

He chuckles and continues to rub her back. “You’re my number one girl, Liz-Ooh! Oh my god!” His eyes widen and Lizzie moves back as they both stare down at her baby bump. “D-Did they just kick?” He asks. “C-Can I?” She nods and he carefully brings his hand down but pulls it back to his chest, “Maybe I shouldn’t.”

“It’s okay mom, you can feel if you want.”

Kurt bites his the corner of his lip again and slowly brings his hand down, resting it on her firm belly. They both sat there for a few seconds then he felt a kick to his palm. “Oh my-” His eyes well with tears and he smiles. “Isn’t that amazing, Lizzie?”

“I guess so. I-I haven’t really felt it much...I don’t want to get attached to it.”

“Oh, well that’s understandable. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She sighs and he takes his hand off her bump. “Can we watch a movie?”

He perks up and moves so that he was leaning against the fabric headboard, “Uh sure! Daddy and I watched Chicago last night so we can watch that.”

“Ugh, another musical. You live and breathe musicals.”

“It’s in my blood and it’s in your blood so deal with it.” He laughs and grabs the remote to turn on the TV and DVD player.

Lizzie gets comfortable next to him and puts a pillow under her belly so that it wasn’t too painful to lay on her side. As the movie starts, Kurt gets up and dims the lights in the room, letting screen come to life.

“Hey mom?”

“Yeah?”

“What do the people at Vogue think of this? I mean I’m pretty sure it’s crazy how one the most well known editor of Vogue has a pregnant teen daughter.”

“No one really cares much for it. That place is like a circus so no one has time to really talk or think about it. I think the other person that really knows everything is Isabelle but she knows not to say my business to the other workers. Besides, I don’t care what they have to say because at the end of the day I’m your mother and they have no day in how I choose to live my life or raise my child.”

“Wow, you’re a tough nut to crack! Good for you!”

“Thanks, love. Now quiet I wanna watch the movie.”

“Okay.” She whispers and kisses her mom on his cheek, then snuggles into his side.

**\---**

“Hello Lizzie. How’re you doing today?” Lizzie’s OB, Dr. Sawyer, asks while pulling a wheelie stool over to Lizzie’s bed.

“Um, fine I guess.” She shrugs.

“Okay. Any fatigue or nausea?”

“Fatigue yes, nausea not since the first trimester. Just lots of pain from constantly growing.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. But that means that the baby is growing which is a good sign.” She swallows. “Um, you’re gaining weight which is good. Remember I said I want you to gain about twenty five pounds during the pregnancy so you’re almost there. And your blood pressure is normal so I’m not worried there. Let’s get onto the ultrasound then?” She asks.

Lizzie nods and lays back on the bed. She raises her shirt above her belly and pulls down the maternity jeans Kurt bought her to help with the expansion of her stomach. She sighs, bringing her arm behind her head and looks towards her mom who was smiling at her while they waited for Dr. Sawyer to do the ultrasound.

She flinches from the cold gel being squeezed onto her bump but it soon warms up once Dr. Sawyer puts the wand to her bump. She dims the lights and focuses on the screen, trying to find the baby. Once she does, she turns it to face Lizzie and Kurt and shows them everything.

“So here you can see the baby’s fingers and toes. They’re limbs are fully developed so I’m sure you’ve been feeling some kicking and movement here and there-”

“Everyday!”

“Well there you go.” Dr. Sawyer smiles and moves the wand down more showing them the baby’s heart beating. She pushes a button and lets them hear it. Kurt smiles hearing the familiar swooshing sound from when he was pregnant with his daughter and heard her heartbeat for the first time. Both he and Blaine cried from the amazing moment they shared together. Now his daughter was going through it, except it wasn’t as amazing as it was for them.

“Pretty cool huh? It gets stronger and stronger every time.” Dr. Sawyer says letting it play for a bit then turns it off. “Would like to find out the gender or still wanna hold off?”

“I’d rather not know if that’s okay.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Lizzie.” She says and turns off the machine. She walks over and grabs a few paper towels, handing them to Lizzie. “Baby’s looking great and you’re maintaining yourself well. How’s everything going other than that?”

“Pretty well, I guess.” Lizzie shrugs yet again and looks to her mom who nods at his daughter’s answer. “School is going and life is well, happening.” She wipes the gel off her bump, pulls her shirt back down, and pulls her pants back up.

“Yeah, well I guess I’ll see you in two weeks then?” Dr. Sawyer asks, handing Lizzie the ultrasound scans.

“Sure will!”

“Great! Well take care and if you need anything feel free to call the office.”

“I will, thank you.”

“No problem, kiddo.” She opens the door for them and kindly nods as they walk out of the exam room.

Kurt goes to the front desk and schedules Lizzie’s next appointment, then they both leave to go meet with Jessica at the adoption agency again.

Though Lizzie doesn’t show it, she’s so thankful that her mom has been taking time from work to be here with her through everything. I mean granted she’s underage but it’s nice to know that she truly does have her parents by her side. Blaine’s been working non-stop which she understands, but at least she has her mom with her.

Lizzie had narrowed her search down to a few couples and was going to discuss it with Jessica today about what the next steps are.

They sat in Jessica’s office and she went over everything for Lizzie and provided information regarding where to go from there. She was rather pleased that Lizzie actually took time to pick a few people she thought would be a good fit for her baby. She knows what she wants and sees potential in some of the people.

Jessica sends her home with more papers and other information on the people she’s chosen then they were free to go home.

When Kurt and Lizzie walked through the front door, they were both surprised to see Blaine was already home from work. He happily smiled at his family and went to greet them. He gave Kurt a kiss and hugged his daughter, a tad too cheerful.

“What are you doing home so early?” Kurt asks, taking off his jacket. He kicks off his boots and follows his husband into their living room.

“I got off early so I came home. Plus I didn’t want to work another late night, it’s so boring being there by myself.”

“Aww, well I’m glad you’re home.” Kurt says and gives Blaine another peck on the lips then goes off to down the hall while Lizzie is there with her dad.

“How did the appointment go? Mommy said the baby’s doing well?”

“Yeah, baby’s doing fine. I’m doing fine, so I guess everything’s okay.” She smiles and sits next to him on the couch. She pulls out the scans from her jacket pocket and hands them to him. “Here these are from today.”

He takes them and smiles down at his unborn grandchild.

“Wow, they grew a lot since last time huh?”

“Yeah.” She says and purses her lips together, frowning a little.

“You know, Lizzie, I know this hasn’t been easy for you and that I haven’t been around much because of work but I’m always gonna be here for you. If you ever need me or want me to go with you to an appointment I’ll drop everything and be there with you.”

“I know, dad. It’s just kinda easier with mom because he’s been through it like everything with pregnancy.”

“I understand.” He nods and gives her back the scans. “Well, I was gonna make dinner tonight. Is there anything in particular you’d like?”

“Anything?”

“Anything, Lizzie. Whatever you want.”

“Hmm?” Lizzie hums as she thought. A smile soon finds its way on her face as she tells her dad what she’s been craving the most. Blaine didn’t have a problem with fulfilling her request and told her it would be ready within the hour.

He wandered off into the kitchen and worked to make dinner for his family. Kurt had been in his office doing a few things for work since he didn’t go in today. Even though he doesn’t show up, he still remains on top of things for Vogue. They depend on him and he’s never let them down.

Lizzie stayed in the living room, watching the tv at a low volume while her dad hummed some showtune to himself as he cooked. It kinda broke her heart knowing that neither of her parents necessarily achieved their dreams. Sure they both went to NYADA but then they had her and becoming a performer just wasn’t gonna happen in their eyes. She just wishes that she can give her parents their chances to shine like the stars they’re meant to be. Granted they both have successful jobs, but she knows deep down they’d rather be performing on stage and not the editor of Vogue or a college music professor. They’ve found their way in life and Lizzie almost felt guilty that she took the stage away from them.

All her thoughts of guilt and anxiety about her parents soon left when her dad was calling her to come and eat. Kurt had come out from his office and was pleasantly greeted with the smell of cheesy enchiladas. He smiles to himself, coming up to the dining room taking his seat across from Blaine and next to their daughter.

“Oh my god.” Lizzie’s mouth watered as she stared at the heavenly dish in front of her. “This looks amazing, dad! Thank you!”

“No problem, kiddo! Now let’s eat!”

Though Kurt has always kept a slim figure, he was allowed to cheat once in a while and today was one of those days. He knew he needed something to cope with the stress he’s under so why not a cheesy dish?

During dinner, the family laughed at each other while making small talk then they started to talk about Lizzie’s decision with the adoption.

“-I have narrowed it down to three couples but I’ve been having trouble deciding which ones will be good for the baby.”

“Well, have you looked into their file? I’m sure there’s one out of those three that sticks out the most. What did Jessica say?”

“To keep going through everything.” Lizzie groans and sits back in her chair, rubbing her swollen belly. “I just feel like I’m not given enough to know who’s the right choice for the baby.”

“It’ll come to you, Lizzie. Just give it time I’m sure-”

“I don’t have time dad! The clock is ticking for this baby to be born and I’m just so tired of not knowing anything anymore!” She spat causing both her parents to stare at each other, eyes wide with horror. Lizzie takes a deep breath and shakes her head, “I’m sorry for yelling. I’m just very stressed and still feel like I’m not making any good decisions here.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to choose right this second. We’re just making sure that you know you’re set in stone with your decision and whether or not it’s going to be an open or closed adoption.”

“I’d prefer a closed one.” She crosses her arms over his chest, looking between both her parents. “They’ll judge me less for giving up my baby.”

“Lizzie, no one’s judging you and if they are then screw them. You’re having this baby and they’re not, it’s not up to them.” Blaine says to his daughter, feeling his heart crack as tears start to fill in her eyes. “And besides it’s not like you’re just tossing the baby to the streets, you’re giving them to a family who’s willing to adopt. Think of it this way, you could be helping someone start a family by doing this.” He tells her and reaches for her hand. She lets him have it and he continues to sadly smile at his daughter. “Even though you’re still young and trying to do all of this, you could be the reason why someone is getting a family they’ve always dreamt of, Lizzie.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She exhales and fans her face to stop her tears. “Damn hormones.”

“Don’t I know it!” Kurt comments and chuckles to his husband. “That was not a fun time.”

Lizzie gets the waterworks to stop and looks at her parents who were both staring at their daughter. “I think I’m gonna go take a shower and lie down. I’m starting to get a headache.” She says and pushes herself out of the fabric chair.

They both nod and watch her walk up to her room, leaving her parents alone in the dining room.

“What are we gonna do, Kurt?” Blaine asks his husband, who was finishing his glass of water.

“I don’t know, I honestly don’t.” He shrugs and plays with his fork on his plate. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to her the day the baby’s born, I know it’s going to be hell that’s for sure.”

“Yeah.” Blaine sighs and gets up taking their plates to the sink.

Kurt helps him clean off the table then the two relax together on their sofa while watching The Real Housewives of Orange County.

**\---**   
**(Three Months Later)**

Kurt was in his home office, working on meeting the deadlines for Vogue’s next issue. It was fashion week and he knew he had to be on his A-game the whole time, while still managing Lizzie. He’s taken the next few weeks off from the office to be home with his daughter knowing she’s due in a few days. But he’s been working his ass off at home.

Lizzie knows not to bother him unless it’s an emergency, so she usually sits in the living room since it’s a closer distance to his office than her actual bedroom.

She woke up this morning and did her usual routine of having to pee right away, thanks to the baby constantly sitting on her bladder, then carrying on with brushing her teeth and cleaning her face. She puts her hair into a loose bun and remains in her pjs, as she’s been doing everyday since she stopped going to school a little over three weeks ago.

She’s been sitting on the couch, feeling several cramps since she woke up this morning and just figured it was all part of the process so she didn’t think anything of it. But now that it was nearing four in the afternoon and she was still having the constant pains, she thought that maybe it was the real thing.

Lizzie pauses the tv and pushes herself off the couch until she’s steady on her feet. She keeps one hand on her bump while the other swings by her side as she waddles to her mother’s office. She can hear him in the middle of a business call so she refrains from knocking and just stands there hoping it’ll end soon.

She sways on her feet and is hit with another cramp so just knocks lightly and pushes open the door. Kurt looks up at her as he mutes himself on the call, “What’s up?”

“I’ve been having these cramps all morning and I-I don’t know if I’m in labor or not.”

He gets up from his desk and comes over, placing his hand onto her belly. She groans as another strong pain comes and he nods once he feels her belly get hard, “Yeah you’re going into labor.”

Lizzie pales and Kurt quickly apologizes to the people on the call but is quick to take care of his daughter.

“Your water hasn’t broken yet so let me call Doctor Sawyer and see what she thinks we should do.” He says and dials the number on the phone he was just using. He tells her OB what’s going on and Lizzie yelps out in pain, hunching over, grabbing onto the door. “-Her contractions seem to be pretty close together and painful so should we...Okay!...Okay!...Bye!” He hangs up and walks around his desk to help his daughter.

“She said to meet her at the hospital, so we have to go now.”

Lizzie nods and holds her mom’s hand as he takes her out into the hall and helps her with her shoes then grabs her bag they packed last week. He put on a sweater since it was pretty chilly out in New York City for Spring, and they were soon on the elevator getting to the main lobby.

Kurt hails down a taxi and gets his daughter in, screaming at the driver to take them to the hospital. Lizzie tried to keep her screams to herself but the pain was awful and she wasn’t fully prepared for this to happen yet.

On the way, Kurt calls his husband to inform him that they’re heading to the hospital. Blaine had to quickly apologize to his students, much like his husband did prior, and dismissed his class while he grabbed his messenger bag and ran down the halls to get to one of the front entrances on campus. He too got into a taxi and told the driver to get to the hospital.

As Kurt and Lizzie arrived, he helped his daughter out of the cab and gave the driver a generous tip, then helped walk her inside. A couple nurses came to assist and sat his daughter into a wheelchair while they handed Kurt a clipboard and pen. He followed the nurse and his daughter to the labor and delivery floor, filling out some of the papers on the way.

Lizzie was brought into a room right away and Doctor Sawyer was paged so in the meantime, Kurt helped his daughter change into a gown then set everything down to be by his daughter’s side. Doctor Sawyer came in and explained to Lizzie what she was going to be doing, then put on a pair of gloves and had instructed Lizzie to open her legs.

Unfamiliar with the feeling, Lizzie tensed up but Kurt was there to keep her calm and she let her breath go once Doctor Sawyer was finished. “You’re at about four centimeters right now so once you hit five we can talk about getting you an epidural unless you plan on going natural?”

“Hell no! I need pain relief!”

“Okay then, so another centimeter then you should be free to get one. Your water bag is still intact so if it doesn’t break within the next few hours then we’ll break it manually to get your labor moving.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem. If you need me, just push that button and one of the nurses will page me okay?”

She nods and watches as her doctor walks out of the room. Kurt gives a quick call to Jessica, letting her know that Lizzie was in labor so that she can inform the couple Lizzie has chosen. He turns back around and watches his daughter struggle with the pain, much like he did sixteen years ago.

He flashes a small smile her way and she sends one back to him then squeezes her eyes shut, rolling her head back, and clenches the white sheets beneath her. Kurt takes her hand in his and lets her squeeze it while she gets through the contraction. He kept reminding her to breathe and that it’ll be over soon. After thirty seconds, Lizzie was back to relaxing and loosened her grip around her mother’s hand.

“Excuse Mr. Hummel-Anderson?” Kurt turns around and sees a nurse poking her head in. He raises his brows, signalling that he was listening. “I believe your husband is here.” He nods and tells her to send him in.

Blaine walks into the room a few seconds later and smiles at his baby girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How’re you feeling baby? Lots of pain?”

“Yes! It hurts so bad!”

“I know honey but it’ll be over before you know it.”

She slowly nods and he sighs going to give his husband a kiss. Blaine goes to set his bag down next to the other one on the small sitting area in the room. He then pulls a chair next to his husband and sits next to his daughter’s bed.

Lizzie spent another two hours moaning and groaning in pain from the contractions so Kurt provided her with some comfort while Blaine fed her ice chips every now and then. When Doctor Sawyer came back in, Lizzie was now dilated to six centimeters so she was able to get an epidural.

Blaine stepped out of the room and Kurt stayed with their daughter while the anesthesiologist got his supplies ready to give Lizzie her epidural.

“Lean forward for me hun and take a deep breath when I tell you.” He says. Lizzie nods and her mom holds her in his arms, kissing the side of her head knowing that she’s not going to like the pinch from the giant needle.

She kept her arms around her mother and inhaled when the anesthesiologist told her then exhaled slowly. He was done within seconds and informed Lizzie of the fifteen minute delay then she’ll start to feel the pain relief. He and the few nurses that came in, left the room and Blaine came back in to find his daughter laying on the bed, more relaxed than before.

“Feeling better?”

“No, but I’m more relaxed knowing my pain relief will hit soon.”

“That’s good. Do you want any more chips or are you all set for right now?”

“Um, I think I’m good right now daddy. Thank you though.”

“No problem, love.”

He sat next to his husband again and held his hand, giving off a goofy smile. He was feeling a whole bunch of emotions, he was stuck about whether to be excited or sad but felt anxious nonetheless. He knew this is what his daughter wants and has supported her through the whole nine months but after this it’s all gonna be over and he wasn’t so sure how he’d be after it.

By nightfall, Lizzie was now asleep and her parents snuck out of her room to go get some food knowing that it may be a long night. Kurt was already exhausted from working all day and bringing her here. Neither of them knew how to exactly describe what was going through their heads. They just talked nonsense over their dinner of hospital food but they both knew that they were scared for Lizzie. She may be strong but this is a lot to handle for a young girl, let alone their baby girl.

They returned to the room and Lizzie was still asleep so they were both relieved that she’s getting the rest she needs. They kept the room dim and quietly made their way to the cot that was placed into the room for them. It wasn’t much but at least it was something for them to use.

Blaine pulled out the throw blanket they packed in Lizzie’s bag and went into the bathroom to change into something a little less formal and more comfortable knowing that they may be here for a few days or less. Once he was changed, he got onto the cot with Kurt and they dozed off in each other’s arms.

**\---**

Lizzie abruptly woke up to shooting pain going up her sides and around her abdomen. She sat up in the bed and loudly groaned, causing her parents to stir from where they were half asleep on the cot.

“Lizzie?” Kurt asks, looking over to her bed with his eyes half closed. He yawns and pushes himself off Blaine to get up.

“Mom, it hurts.” She whines and Kurt brightens the room up a bit, his eyes getting used to the light.

“Okay, I’ll get the nurse.” He says, his voice hoarse. He pushes the button next to Lizzie’s bed and a nurse comes in not long after. Kurt woke his husband and they were both up and by their daughter who was constantly whining from the pain. He glanced up at the clock and groaned as it read 4:12AM.

“It seems your epidural has worn off so I’m just gonna take a look at you to see how far dilated you are.” She says and throws on a pair of gloves, coming back to Lizzie’s bed. Blaine had turned around while Kurt stayed next to his daughter’s side and held her hand during the cervical exam.

“You’re at eight centimeters so you’re nearly there, hun. Just two more until you can push!”

“Ugh! I just want this to end!” She groans, looking towards Kurt. “Make it stop mommy! Please make it stop!”

“I can’t baby. If I could I would, but you’ve been doing a great job so far.” He says, rubbing her shoulder. “Her water still hasn’t broken, should someone come do it manually and maybe get this rolling?” He asks the nurse.

“Yes, I’m going to page Doctor Sawyer to come and will let her know then we’ll see what she wants to do.”

“Great, thank you.”

The nurse smiles and leaves the room.

Doctor Sawyer came into the room not long after and sat at the edge of Lizzie’s bed, doing another cervical exam.

“Baby’s way lower, sweetie and your water bag is still intact so I can break it if you want? If I do then that’ll hopefully get you closer to pushing.”

“Just do whatever! I’m so over this!”

“Alrighty.” Dr. Sawyer sympathetically smiles and gets an amnio hook from one of the carts in the room. “You’re gonna feel some more pressure than before, okay? But it’ll be done in a few seconds I promise.” Lizzie nods and Kurt continues to hold her hand while her doctor did what she had to do.

Lizzie winced from the pain and squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“Okay, good job sweetie.” Doctor Sawyer removes the plastic stick from Lizzie and smiles up at her. “Again, you’re gonna be wet down there until after delivery. It’s all normal and hopefully this baby will be coming soon.” She goes on and covers Lizzie’s legs with the blanket again. “I’ll be back soon.”

Once she was gone, Lizzie turned to face Kurt and cried to him that she couldn't do it. She was in so much pain now since the epidural has worn off and it killed both her parents to see her in this state. They felt so helpless as their daughter felt like she was being ripped in two.

She kindly asked her father to step out of the room because she just wanted Kurt in there with her. Blaine respected her wishes and gave both of them a kiss before leaving the room. When it was just her and Kurt in the room, he had her focus on her breathing and sat next to her, getting her to copy what he was doing.

They worked through every single contraction she got after that and when it was a little after six, Doctor Sawyer had come in to check Lizzie and confirmed that she was ready to start pushing.

A couple nurses had turned on a giant overhead light, pointing it down in between Lizzie’s legs. Kurt grabbed hold of one of her legs while a nurse took the other, keeping them spread open for the delivery.

Doctor Sawyer threw on a scrub suit and protective gear from her scrubs then adjusted the light. She looks over at the machine waiting for Lizzie to get a contraction. Seeing the spikes start to appear on the table, she nods and looks back at Lizzie.

“Alright hun, get those legs back, take a deep breath, bring your chin to your chest, and push for ten seconds. Push down.” Lizzie nods taking her directions and takes a deep breath, tucks her chin into her chest, and pushes down.

“Push! Good! Keep going, keep going, good! Take another deep breath and push! C’mon let's get a few per contraction.”

Lizzie continued to push like this for several minutes and Kurt could start to see the head of his grandchild sticking out just a tiny bit. A small smile grew on his face as he kept hold of Lizzie’s hand while rubbing her inner thigh as she pushed.

“You’re doing great, hun! Take another deep breath and push down! Baby’s head is right here, Lizzie!”

She sucked in another deep breath and pushed down, squeezing her eyes shut. The pain was awful and Lizzie had no idea how people could deal with this. Her body was shaking as she pushed and once the nurse reached ten, she blew out her used breath and let her head rest on the pillow.

Dr.Sawyer was using her fingers to open up Lizzie some more and stretch her so that the baby’s head could come out but the baby’s was close to crowning and would slip back in. It was a frustrating battle of getting this baby delivered. However, the baby’s heart rate was still normal so she wasn’t all that worried at the moment.

Lizzie was already so tired from pushing and Kurt was doing his best to stay strong for his daughter. His hand just stayed in its place on her inner thigh, moving it back and forth while his daughter was trying to catch her breath.

Her face contorts expressing the pain she was in when she felt another contraction coming. She lifted her back from the bed and held her breath, pushing right away.

“Good girl! Good girl! Push just like that, sweetie!” Dr. Sawyer smiled as the baby’s head started to come out more but as soon as Lizzie stopped pushing, the head retracted itself back in. “Okay.” She sighs as Lizzie’s legs are placed onto the bed. “Baby’s head is right there but it just doesn’t seem to want to come out. So let’s take a little break and regain some of your strength before we start pushing again. The baby’s heart rate isn’t low or elevated so I’m not concerned about that and you’re doing a great job, sweetie. I know it’s frustrating but just hang in there.”

“Okay.” Lizzie whimpers bringing her arm over her face to cover her eyes. “Oh god.” She exhales and turns to look at her mom. “I’m so tired.”

“I know you are, baby. But you’re almost done.” He lightly runs his fingers down her arm as she keeps trying to steady out her breathing.. “I’ll be right back.” He says to her and makes his way through the crowd of medical professionals exiting the room.

Blaine was pacing in the hallway and his head shot up as soon as he heard the door open. He smiled when his husband walked out, bags still under his eyes.

“How is she? Any baby yet? What’s going on?”

Kurt pulls his husband into a hug and feels some of his fears melt away being in Blaine’s arms. “She’s hanging in there. She’s been pushing for about forty minutes and the baby just doesn’t want to come out.” He pulls his long black cardigan around his body, covering up his torso and turns his head so he doesn't yawn in Blaine’s face.

“So I guess they’re being stubborn like she was when you were having her.” The two laugh together and can hear her loudly moaning inside the room. “It sounds pretty bad in there.”

“Oh yeah it sucks that she's in so much pain. I wish her epidural lasted but that went nowhere now she’s pushing past her limits to get this baby out.”

Blaine hums hearing his husband explain all of what’s been going on as well.

“I did get to see the baby’s head a little bit! They have a lot of dark hair!” Kurt squeals to his husband and Blaine smiles. They talk for a bit then the door to Lizzie’s room opens again.

“Mr. Hummel-Anderson? She’s asking for you.” The nurse says.

Kurt turns back to his husband and Blaine smacks their lips together, “go be with her, I’ll be right here waiting.” Kurt smiles against Blaine’s lips and goes back into the room.

“Mommy? Mom? I need you!”

“I’m here sweetheart, I’m right here!” He takes her hand again and she squeezes it harder than before as a contraction ripples inside her.

“Use that pain and push into it Lizzie! Let’s get this baby out!”

Lizzie pushes and instantly feels the burning. “OW! OH MY GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!” She screams and stops pushing, rapidly breathing.

“You need to push Lizzie! Let’s go! Your baby needs you to get them out!”

She grips behind her legs and Kurt leans down next to her, counting in her ear as she pushes. When he reaches ten, she lets out a low grunt and he puts a cool damp cloth onto her forehead.

“Keep pushing, baby. It’s almost out.”

Lizzie listened to her mother and sharply inhaled through her teeth, pushing down. Her belly pushed up from the strenuous amount of effort she was putting into giving birth.

She felt the intense burning, screaming loudly, as the head fully crowned and Kurt looked down once more smiling up at his daughter, “The baby’s crowning, Lizzie! A few more pushing and it’ll be out, sweetheart. Just a few more.” He could feel tears burn at his eyes watching as his daughter gave birth to a child he’s never gonna see again. Even though it was hard for her, it was harder for her parents, even Kurt.

“Gimme another push, Lizzie.” Dr. Sawyer assisted as the head slowly came out and was fully born into her hands. “Head’s out, sweetie. A few more pushes and the baby will be here.”

Kurt blinks away his tears and coaches his daughter through her final pushes. It took a while to get the shoulders out but when they did, Lizzie got another rush of adrenaline to get her baby out.

With encouragement from her doctor, nurses, and mother, Lizzie set her hands behind her thighs and pulled them to her chest, pushing harder than she’s ever done.

The baby’s body started to emerge out and Dr. Sawyer kept a firm hold on the small slippery body as it worked its way into the world.

“One more push, Lizzie! C’mon I know you got it in you!”

“Alright honey, this is it.” Kurt says and picks a few strands of Lizzie’s hair away from her sweaty face. “Just one more push then it’ll all be over.” He tells her.

She groans, slowly nodding and as soon as the contraction hits she pushes with everything she’s got and the baby was born. Dr. Sawyer and the nurses cheered while Kurt swallowed the large knot forming in the back of his throat and stared down at his daughter who began to cry. He cupped her cheek with his hand and watched as they set the baby onto Lizzie’s chest.

“It’s a girl!” Dr. Sawyer announces as the nurses smile brightly at the newborn.

Blaine’s head shot up towards the room once again hearing his grandchild cry and he felt all this joy burst inside of him. He contained his excitement and stayed close to the room knowing his husband should be coming out soon.

Lizzie didn’t know if she wanted to touch the baby or not. She just stared at her daughter feeling extremely guilty about all of this. She rubs her eyes, soaking her hand in her tears and feels herself smiling at her daughter. The baby looked up at her mother and it was like they shared a moment together. This tiny thing that just came to be and now it was gonna be taken away from her. Was this what she really wanted?

Kurt, on the other hand, was relieved that the baby was here and appeared to be healthy. Dr. Sawyer allowed him to cut the baby’s cord then a nurse brought her over to the other side of the room. He stayed next to his daughter as Dr. Sawyer helped her deliver the placenta and took care of everything down there.

Shortly after, a nurse brought the baby over to Lizzie and she hesitated before taking her but eventually gave in, letting the nurse settle the newborn into her arms.

Lizzie was at a loss for words as she stared at her baby girl. She looked just like her mother and Kurt even saw it in the baby. She looked exactly like Lizzie did the day she was born. He had his arms crossed over his chest, standing next to her bed, unsure of what to think or even say.

Lizzie began to cry again and closed her eyes, taking a slow deep breath.

“Mom?” She looks to Kurt and he nods towards her. “C-Can you go get daddy please? I-I want to see him.”

“Of course.” He leaves his daughter’s side and goes out into the hall to see his husband.

Blaine smiled as Kurt came out and his arms fell to his sides. “Hey, how’s the-” Before he could even finish, Kurt engulfed his husband in a warm hug and just held him in his arms. “-baby?” Blaine finished, hugging his husband back.

“The baby’s fine, it’s a...it’s a girl.” Blaine gasps and Kurt continues, “She’s uh, she’s asking for you so I told her I’d come out here to get you.” Blaine nods and follows his husband into their daughter’s room.

As soon as he saw her holding the baby, his heart dropped to the floor and he could see Kurt sitting on that bed sixteen years ago holding her.

Lizzie sadly smiles at her dad as he walks closer to her bed and puts his hand on her back. He leaned forward giving her a small hug and just felt so bad for her.

She looks back down at her baby and sighs, trying to find the right words to say to the baby.

As she began to speak, Blaine found his way around the bed and leaned into Kurt’s side. They watched the heartbreaking sight happening in front of them and held each other as they quietly cried together.

“-I just want what’s best for you, you know.” Lizzie swallows, staring at her daughter through the tears in her eyes. “I love you and I-I’m so sorry for doing this b-but I c-can’t be a mom right now...I’m s-still so y-young and y-you deserve so much-””

Kurt heavily sighed, looking away from his daughter as he felt his husband’s hand on his back.

“-you’re going t-to a g-great family, I-I-I made sure of i-it. Y-You’re going t-to be i-in their l-lives now s-so I guess t-this is goodbye.” She sniffles once again and kisses her daughter’s forehead, closing her eyes as she inhales the baby’s natural scent.

It was difficult for Kurt and Blaine to watch but they’re proud of their daughter for pulling her way through.

Not long after, a nurse came in and stood at the foot of Lizzie’s bed. They all knew why she was here.

“I’m sorry but I have to take the baby now.” Those words stuck to Lizzie’s heart as she felt it shatter.

She glanced down at her daughter and kissed the top of her head again.

“I-I’ll al-always love you, sweetheart. Goodbye.” She cries harder as the nurse takes the baby from Lizzie and walks out of the room with her.

As Lizzie sobbed louder, Kurt sat next to her on the bed and let her cry into his chest. He quietly hushed her but let her let it out. He made sure his daughter knew that he was there for her, they both were. This wasn’t going to be easy but they know they need to do what they can for their daughter.

**\---**

Six weeks have gone by since Lizzie had her baby and nothing has gone right.

She hasn’t left her room since she got home from the hospital, she hasn’t eaten much, she doesn’t talk, she just lays in bed, quiet.

Kurt and Blaine have been trying to talk to her to see if anything will change but she just turns away from them and cries hearing her parents talk. She feels terrible for pushing them away when they’re only trying to help but she just can’t find it in herself to change. She can’t get her daughter back and it’s been killing her inside that her baby is off with someone else and not her.

Even now, Blaine was in her room, sitting next to her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair talking to her. He’s been telling her stories about when she was younger, suggesting they maybe go for a walk to get some fresh air, or she just look at them. She stays stiff in her spot on her mattress.

After another failed attempt, he got up from her bed and left her room. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears away as a few stained her pillow. She pulls the blanket over her body as she overhears her parents talking in the hall.

“I don’t know what else we can do, Kurt. We sought out help from people and tried to get her a therapist but she just doesn’t wanna budge. I-” His voice cracks as he starts to cry and she can hear the soft whimper in his voice. “What’s happening to our baby?”

It broke her heart to know that she’s putting her parents through this difficult time but she doesn’t know how to act or ask for help. She’s been so lost for six weeks and knew it was going to last because that’s how depression works. It messes with your thoughts and feelings towards things. It leaves you bare and unamused.

A few days go by and Lizzie just woke up after having another nightmare about herself and the baby. She’s been having them constantly and they’ve been messing with her mind with how real they seem. She always wakes up in a panic in the middle of the night but since she keeps her door locked at night, her parents have no way of getting to her.

Yet, today when Lizzie woke up she felt different.

She sat up in bed and walked over to her window, staring out at the city ahead of her. She blinks a few times and slowly walks to her bedroom door, twisting the lock. She takes a deep breath before turning the knob and opens her door, hoping no one heard the slight click.

She steps out into the cold hallway and can smell the morning coffee that’s always made for her parents. It was a comforting smell for her, one she enjoyed. She continues down the hall and reaches her parent’s room. Standing still in front of the door, she holds her hand out to open it but stops when she hears someone clear their throat in the living room. She lets go of her breath and slowly opens the door, sighing at what she saw.

Kurt was still asleep on the bed. The spot next to him was empty which meant that Blaine was already awake and must’ve been in the living room drinking his coffee.

Lizzie worked up the courage to walk over to their bed and carefully got on, keeping her movements light as she got close to her mother’s body and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hmm?” Kurt woke up from the feeling and smiled thinking it was his husband until he looked down and saw the messy bun just under his arm. He blinks a few times trying to make out the person. “Lizzie?”

“...yes.”

He turned onto his side and faced his daughter. He saw that she was crying and wrapped his own arms around his baby and rubbed her back, letting her cry into his chest.

“It’s gonna be alright, baby. I promise.” He spoke gently, rubbing circles onto her back. “Daddy and I are going to do everything we can to help but you have to let us.”

She slowly nods and looks into her mother’s soft blue eyes, “I will...I promise.”

He smiles at his daughter and keeps her in his arms, enjoying her company. Something he’s missed for a long time.


End file.
